Dib's Final Snoop
by Virety-Enten
Summary: NON-Romantic Zim and Dib encounter. Kinda ties in to my other Zim stories. Rated T for language. Dib finds Zim after the tallest disown Zim


Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!!!

Dib's final snoop

_Dib had long ago went to 2 of the 3 Oak league colleges and didn't pay much mind to Zim after seeing the fate of Irk and the message himself while he was snooping around Zim's lab one afternoon._

On Dib's way out of Zim lab he noticed a lump in the corner, and on further inspection, found it to be Zim. His eyes were glazed over, from his odd position, he seemed to have crumbled to the floor and hadn't moved since then. The strange tang of Irken tears and general lack of bathing hit him as he moved closer.

Somewhere in Dib's alien hating heart he felt a pang of compassion. As much as he disliked the Irken before him he was still a human with human emotions and the one in his chest prevented him from walking away. With a sigh of resignation he wrapped his coat around the alien and half carried/half dragged Zim to where he knew a bed was. The room held only a bed, control panel on the wall where a light switch would be and a small chair. Throwing the traumatized Zim onto it Dib turned to leave but as he crossed the threshold to the room he looked back and almost choked up at his once enemy and returned to the room. Pulling the tiny chair to the bed he pulled out his handheld computer and started doing some work on a few papers due to the colleges he attended.

He sat there for two days before Zim's glazed red eyes began to focus. Dib saved his work and put the device back in his pocket. Finally, zim sat up slowly, took in his surroundings and companion and sighed.

"Go ahead, I don't care anymore." With that he flopped back down and curled into a tight ball. The image reminded Dib of dodge ball in P.E. all those years ago and he cracked a grin. Small and annoying the alien planned world domination for his leaders, who only held their position of power by sheer height. More than likely Zim had adjusted his body in hopes to please them but Dib knew now that although he threw himself upon their mercy ofter in the past they were just cruel overlords who cared more about snacks then Zim.

"Zim, I..." Dib started but what can you say to a rival who has lost his will and purpose in life? Concuring Earth had been his sole mission for years and now...

Straightening his shoulders he grabbed the blanket and heaved till Zim was thrown to the floor unceremoniously. Zim didn't even bother to move.

"Zim! Get your sorry ass off the floor! You are better than this! How can you just curl up and die! That's not the Zim I know, and I think I have the most experience and knowledge of you on Earth so get the fuck up and knock it off!"

Hoping to goad Zim into a response, maybe and angry attack Dib flinched reflexively. Anything would have been better than this sad sight. Unfortunately Zim didn't move. Dib looked at Zim one last time before standing and walking out to the hall. This was terrible. This pathetic display had Dib feeling angry and hurt. Strange, when did his enemy become...not.

"GIR!!!" Dib called and but the robot never came. This was definitely out of place, so he turned and walked back to the lab. After calling and looking in, under and around almost everything in the lab. He saw a glitter on the floor near the wall, and as he bent to inspect it, he saw it was GIR but broken and mangled. Paper clips, gun wrappers and circuitry were strewn in a messy pile with one grey eye socket staring at the ceiling and the other lost amid the debris on the once insane but fiercely loyal SIR unit. Dropping his head Dib knew that it was over. If Zim destroyed GIR then his mind had snapped and it was likely to remain so as Dib didn't know what he could or if he would do anything to help.

Collecting as much of GIR as he could, he pulled a box over with his foot and put GIR in, placing the box on the counter. Looking around the lab for anymore pieces he heard and felt breaking glass under his boot. Gingerly lifting his foot he gasped at the framed photo of his sister. Head down in a book, she had given up on hand helds about 6 years ago when Zim had engaged her in conversation once in the skool play yard, she wore a short skirt that showed legs that Dib didn't want to see, a perky little top and pink and black trainers. Somewhere along the lines of interaction with Zim her color shifted dramatically from purple to gouge out your eyes with a spork hot pink. The picture looked like a spy shot, almost like the person being portrayed didn't know it was being taken. Dib picked up the photo and turned it over when he noticed the familiar raised lined of writing on a photo back.

'Gaz, you were, are, and will be my future.'

Placing the photo in the box with GIR he turned and went back to Zim. He was still on the floor looking unseeingly under the bed. Dib shook his head and left.

Walking out of Zim's house for the last time Dib clicked his heels and his boots sent him flying off into the sky and off to the grownup world of science with a bit of paranormal dabbling.

"Be well Zim."


End file.
